Patent document 1 describes an example of a centrifugal compressor including a rotation shaft, an impeller rotated by the rotation of the rotation shaft to compress fluid, and a housing that accommodates the rotation shaft and the impeller. The rotation shaft is rotationally supported by a bearing including a top foil and a bump foil that elastically supports the top foil.